Teen Titan Villains GoTo Broadway!
by princesstarfire
Summary: The sequel to Teen Titan Villains go to therapy! After Therapy the gang of Villains decide to head for the stars, the Broadway ones
1. Chapter 1: The practice

Summary: They did the time, they paid for the crime....now, The Slades are gonna SHINE!!

----

They had been in therapy together for only one day and they knew it was destiny, though for some odd reason, the therapist had never returned. They weren't really sure why, but Kitten pointed out she had seemed a little crazy so it could have very well been that. No one came to separate them, they only threw food in and quickly shot doors, again, no one could really guess what was wrong, maybe it was the holidays! Looking out the window Blackfire foamed hungrily at the snow, she wanted some ice cream!!

It had only taken a few notes and screams to realize their goal their dream! They were going......to Broadway!!!

"FROM THE TOP! 5,6,3,QUITNA!" Control freak aka Bobby-museta-herkie-fruiticuous the first said, yes, bob wasnt enough. Control Freak insisted on a full name after the whole finding yourself discussion much to everyones annoyance but he played the fork so they allowed him his moment

"OH!"

"OH!"

"AH"

"LA"

"Da"

"SUGAH HONEY ICED TEA!!!!!"

Everyone blinked annoyed at Blackfire who was screaming her words

"You are not a thug sit your ass down!" Slade ordered as she growled, the minute Slade had his back turned. OOOOH THE THINGS SHE WAS GONNA DO TO HIM. She was gona rip him up with her bare hands and do things, so many things! SHE WAS GONNA BEEPING.....

"Muahahahahahah!!!" Blackfire began laughing maically as the others all blinked

"...Crazy ass" Kitten muttered

"UNO DIOS 3 5 7!" She yelled as they all broke out in cheographed dance

"**Cotton candy, cotton candy, cotton candy, blade blades....knives, guns and cybersites! BLOW IT DOWN SHAKE IT UP YOU AINT NEVER GONNA GET ENOUGH! WOOT WOOT ALL MY PEOPLE LET ME HEAR YOU SAY WOOP WOOP!" Control Freak belted out as the others **danced on their hands and knees, err most of them brain was forced to just skid back and forth along them.

"SHAKE YA LITTLE BEEP SHAKE YA LITTLE BEEP! WOOT WOOT OOOOH MY BROTHAS IN THE HOUSE LET ME TELL YOU RIGHT NOW, BETTER HEAR MY WORDS BETTER KNOW MY SOUND! MY NAME IS SLADE!"

The others jazz squared flashing hands and swinging their legs around

"HIS NAME IS SLADE! WHAT?" They repeated at the top of their lungs

"I go to the clubs speak 8 lingos all up in april and i shake my little shake my little"

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEPING BEEEP!" The brain howled as everyone continued shaking around

Suddenly the boys back up and the girls catwalked towards each other

**We bout to throw dem bows**

**We bout to swang dem thangs**

The boys all swung their fists sliding in a line dance as Kiteen and Blackfire proceed to beat the crap out of each other, yanking hair and swinging fists like crazy.

**There she go talkin' her mess**

**All around town makin' me stress**

**I need to get this off my chest**

**And if her friend want some then she'll be next**

**It really ain't that complicated**

**Y'all walking round looking all frustrated**

**Want some plex come on let's make it**

**Ya acting real hard but I know ya fakin'**

Control Freak bopped his shoulders up and down with "deadly" precision

**Know you really don't wanna step to dis**

**Really don't know why you talkin' shit**

**You 'bout to catch one right in the lip**

**It's about to be a what? Girlfight!**

**We bout to throw dem bows**

**We bout to swang dem thangs**

**We bout to throw dem bows**

They slid swinging their arms around, oh yes, they were badASS.

Suddenly the music stopped

"YOUR pitch is WAY OFF!" Killer Moth hissed at Control freak who only huffed folding his arms

"Control fre"

"MY NAME IS BOB!!!! BOB!!!!! BOB YOU WINGED SON OF A FEMALE TIFFANY MORTON GOOBERRY!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB I AM BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Without wanring Control Freak began breaking things and slamming his head around before Blackfire walked over and slapped him down

"STOP BEING A PUNK BITCH!" She screamed

"I AINT NO PUNK B! YOU BE THE PUNK BE! THOU HAS DISTORED THU HONOR!!!" Control Freak screamed before she pimp slapped him back down on the floor

"........I think she wants to do the do the do the do with him!" Killer Moth chuckled slyly as everyone blinked at him before Blackfire let out another scream and tackled the moth, punching him in the face repeatedly.

"YOU SPEAK THAT AGAIN IM GONNA DO YOU SOME DAMAGE! YOU GOT THAT? YOU GOT THAT PUNK!!!! DO YOU GOT THAT? ill shove a carrot up your ass!" She threatened as Killer Mouth howled loudly

"NO THE VEGGIES OH NOOOOOOOOO NOOO SPARE ME! SPARE ME NO!!!"

**"**Shut up! OR ILL CUT OFF YOUR DING DONG!!" Blackfire threatened again

"She's such a man. WED THEE, AND THOU SHALL HAVE THY RIGHTFUL PLACE AS THEY QUEEN!!" Control freak hollered

"Really? really? STFU IM THE SEX GOD NO ONE GETS MARRIED CEPT TO ME! CAUSE! I! AM! SLADE!" The masked man declared thrusting into the air as everyone blinked

"Thats not even right"

"You are so mentally effed"

"Effing perv"

"WHO ASKED YOU? JUDGEMENTAL BASTARDS! BASTARDS! YOURE ALL BASTARDOS!" He declared

"WHOOOOOOOOOO THAT SEXY MAN FROM TITANIC!!!" Kitten shrieked as Blackfire nodded

"Gonna get freaky with him!"

"All night!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Thats right!"

"TO THE WINDOW! TO THE WALL. TO THE WALL TILL THE NEIGHBOORS HEAR US H...."

"OH MAN!" "Bob" yelled covering his ears

"NOT EVEN RIGHT!" The brain yelled in his computerized voice

"YOU SICK FREAKS!" Slade declared pointing the finger

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS! It's because you cant get ALL OF DIS!" Blackfire declared spinning around

"......Do that one more time? I didnt get that...." Control Freak repeated in a dazed tone

"I said you JUST CANT GET ALL OF DIS!!" Blackfire said shaking her hips as she worked her way in a circle

"I WANNA DO IT! ALL OF DIS! ALL OF DIS ALL OF DIS!" Blackfire and Kitten began fighting over the spotlight still spinning around in circles

"STOP LOOKING AT MY DAUGHTER!" Killer Moth screamed finally

"CAN WE GET BACK TO PRACTICE?!?!" Slade screamed as everyone nodded

1. 2. 1234!!!

"S-L-A-D-E WE ARE SLADES YES SIREE!!! OH!" They all sang in harmony before the brain begin beep boxing and Slade jumped forward slamming his fist down and break dancing, every move being ten times more wild or over the top then the next as Kitten and Blackfire bobbed together

"YO, YO YO YO YO YO YO YO!" They chanted

"OOOOH LET IT LOOSE LET IT FREE AND THIS IS ME!" Without warning Blackfire ripped her shirt off causing everyone to blink

"...................WHAT THE HELL!??" Slade exclaimed. They had a long way to go...

------

A/N This is gonna be a shortish one if you guys want me to continue it, but I thought a sequel would do! SO AGAIN this is dedicated to Tenn!!!

Disclaimer: I dont own the songs get low other then the ones i wrote or the remixed lyrics and I do not own the Teen Titan Characters or villains


	2. Chapter 2: The Auditions

Summary: They did the time, they paid for the crime....now, The Slades are gonna SHINE!!

--

It had been a week and after several disasters and threats to the neighbors the villains after being sprayed near permanent lala land with sleeping gas were allowed to go to another building. Without warning the doors busted open and the "Slades" poured into the room all one after the other screaming excitedly

Today...was the day: Auditions!

The first girl showed up, complete with a blouse and skirt, she stood around 5"6 pretty with blonde hair in perfect curls and green eyes that could capture any man: She was from the psych ward. Without warning she began to tap dance across the stage and the music turned to hard rock, the girl proceeded to jump on the judges table where Slade sat and starts swinging her hair around much to everyones confusion before she ripped off her top revealing a leather studded skimpy top

"OH SO SEXY RAWR! My Sladey!! Look in my eyes so jadey I wanna take you out back and...."

"WHOA WHOA WHOA, YA NASTY! NEXT!!!!" Blackfire exclaimed as the girl was dragged out courtesy of Control Freak and Killer Moth

"I KILL 45 MEN! I COME BACK FOR YOU SLADE I WILL TURN YOU INTO SOUP!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as Slade just looked horrified while she was dragged out

"....I liked her." Kitten giggled as everyone stared at her

"What?"

The next person came in: This one a male, another average looking gentlemen. Honestly they had no idea where he came from but every person helped!

"....................Hi, uh my name is um Chuck no Shuckt.....yes Shuckt and I...I....this is a nice day right? Haha, I mean...sure, your fiancee didn't just dump you for your smarter better looking wiser older bastard brother, snot nosed whelp gets everything and..."

"Is this a song?" Bob asked only to earn a pimp slap from the stranger

"NO FOOL SHUT UP! I...AM A MAN! I HAVE....MAN FEELINGS AND SHE WILL NOT GO UNPUNISHED! YOU HEAR!?!? YOU LIVE JASPER HALE!!!!!! HEAR ME MOFOS IM GONNA FIND YOU JEFF AND ALICE, ILL FIND YOU EDWARD A

SON OF A ...."

"HES GOT A PIECE, I REPEAT HE'S GOT A PIECE, BOUT TO GET DEEP SIXED EVERYONE DUCK!" Blackfire screamed as they all ducked when the man began shooting random bullets all over singing a dazed version of ring around the rosey

""RING AROUND THE F**** ROSEY A B**** IS FULL OF POSEYS!!!!" He screamed before Control Freak flung a chair at him knocking him out. The man lay sprawled and they all looked at each other before nodding and walking up to him and jumping him, they pick pocketed him and after a few kicks tossed him out the building tied up with a note to call 9-1-1

4 hours later only three other people had showed up, one of them being a strange man that had an obsession with toes, particularly the girls who returned the favor by kicking him till he screamed mama much to the males horror. Suddenly the door creaked open and a Sheep wandered in, they all stared

"Mr...Fleece?" Slade asked earning a "BAA" in return as he nodded

"HEY THIS IS LIKE AMERICAN IDOL!" Kitten exclaimed without warning

"IM SIMON!" They all shouted at the same time

".....You can be Paula..." He said to Blackfire finally

"THEN WHO AM I !?!?" Kitten screamed at the top of her lungs banging her fists on the table and foaming at the mouth

"Randy." He replied

"DROP DEAD BASTARD!!!!!!!" She screamed as the Sheep began bawing away on stage and Control Freak gasped holding the Brain in his arms and they continued to gasp in amazement and Killer Moth cuddled up near them. The three sniffled while Kitten attacked Slade tried to pry her off his neck and Blackfire just pointed and laughed manically

"EAT HIS NECK OFF LIKE A DOG KITTY HAHAH...oh a quarter..." She sighed looking at it with admiration

"THIS IS IT!" Control freak sighed

"OUR DREAM" The Brain agreed

"THEY HAD LEFT OVER CHEETOS!" Killer Moth exclaimed swiping them off the floor and stuffing his face with them hungrily and gobbling down the rest of the bag as the rest of the gang looked on in shock and some what small disgust. Kitten crashed into the chairs as Slade flipped her

"......You nasty cheap dog." Control Freak sighed as Killer Moth looked confused

"THOU DIDNT EVEN OFFER TO SHARE, THOU CHEAPO EL CHEAPO MU QUNATIC, AAA CHI FO BUEAN! NO CHESK QOUE OWN NA TINA! LA TURNA.....VIA VUIA FIRSCIO, CRISCO!!!! GEION BUTTER FANGA LAS ESPLANO DE KIARA... MU-IE CONBANTIO LA DIARY QUEEN OF SUBWAY EL CHEAPCANO...." Control Freak begin climbing the stage stairs dramatically singing at the top of his lungs as his fellow singers stared on in shock and yes, some even in awe..

"......It's...so raw...." Slade sighed

"VICTORA, NO CHING CHANGO! LA MANGO DE CAAAARMAX!" "Bob" continued to belt out the notes in an operatic sounding voice pounding his chest dramatically and whipping out a cape, wtf had he gotten a cape and where he was keeping it they didn't really want to know.

"So is hamburger doesn't mean we should eat it..." Blackfire replied as Kitten shushed her

"....Its......MY SOULMATE!" She exclaimed

"OH, SWEET LOVE, AT LEAST THOU HAS COME TO CHERISH ME, THOU HAS AT LAST.....FOUND THEE!!!" Kitten screeched running up on stage and joining Control Freak

"AND NOW AT LEAST WE HAVE FOUND EACH OTHER LONG TOGETHER, LIVE FOREVER IN PERFECT, HARMONY!" They sang in pitchy harmony as the others continued to blink

"FOR WE ARE THE DAWN"

"I am the sun!"

"AND I AM THE LIGHT!!!" Blackfire was hit with a shard of glass in the eye and fell down screaming when Kittens note shattered a nearby light bulb.

"FOR NOW IT IS OUR TIME!"

"TO SHOW THE WORLD WHAT WE'RE MADE OF"

"AND NOW TOGETHER, WE WILL HAVE EACH OTHER FOREVER AND FOREVER IS NOW FOR NOW,.." Kitten shoved Control Freak off stage dramatically and took the main spotlight

"It's time for Kit-ten....to,,,,,,SHINE!!!!!!!!!!!" The last note reached the highest level of sound, all around the city things shattered cars crashed and even the walls at Titans tower were cracked much to Cyborgs dismay, as the note ended everyone blinked in shock.

"ROCK ON MAN, THAT WAS RAW FOR REAL!" A random guy with a cone on his neck said standing up clapping

"....WTF?" Slade exclaimed

A/N Next Chapter coming soon. Hope you liked this one! Happy Reading Princess Starfire


	3. Chapter 3: BrainStorm

Summary: They did the time, they paid for the crime....now, The Slades are gonna SHINE!!

--

Control Freak, erm excuse me, Bob had recovered fine from the fall, at least Slade thought so, he had only been unconscious 4 hours! In his book that wasn't much of a loss, Blackfire had gotten a patch over her eye after screaming for 3 hours straight, to which Slade figured it was best not to mention they had gotten it from a prostitute...or that they super glued it on..

"Hey fruity ass, when do we get some food in this join?"

"When you stop acting like you're on Jerry springer for free, you don't get beads...THERE ARENT ANY BEADS YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?!?" He screamed

"Calm the hell down you WANNA BE ***WAD" She screamed

"DONT TALK TO ME THAT WAY YOU JAY LENO!" He retorted earning a bitchslap from Blackfire

"KNOCK OFF CHEAPIE!"

"SHARPIE COLORED BALD ORANGE B.."

"SPANDEX WANNA BE MOTHERFU..."

"ONE EYED FREAK LOOKING LIKE A DAMN WEAVE WEARING CYCLOPSE!!!!" Another sucker punch and Slade tackled Blackfire landing on top of her pinning her down as the other all gasped

"THEYRE ABOUT TO DO THE DO!!!" Kitten screamed

".....Thats NASTY GET A ROOM"

"GET PROTECTION"

"I GOT A CAMERA!!!" The Brain AKA interjected

"......."

"Seriously?"

"...Thats just sick"

A knock on the door caught their attention and they all dashed over to it at the same time shoving and fighting, kicking and some bitting before Slade shoved them all aside and ripped the door off its hinges, a frightened pizza boy stood there shaking and without warning Blackfire bitchslapped him over the head with a glass bottle she found on the floor and grabbed the box then shut the door

WOOOO FREE FOOD !" She exclaimed sitting down as they all snuggled together to enjoy the meal

"......I want Burger King." Control Freak aka Bob sighed

"...Do we have effing burger King? NO WE HAVE PIZZA SO S.T.F.U!" Blackfre screamed

"I HOPE YOUR LUNGS GET RIPPED OUT!" Killer Moth exclaimed

"...Are you relevant to this conversation? WAS I TALKING TO YOU WING BOY? NO SO STFU AND SIT THE HELL DOWN BEFORE I RIP YOU APART AND SEND YOUR REMAINS TO THE CRAPYARD! WITH ALL THE ROTTEN VEGGIES YOU HEAR? YOU MOFO HEAR? DO YOU HEAR ME I SWEAR! ILL RIP YOUR EYES OUT, RIP EM RIGHT OUT AND SHOVE EM DOWN YOUR THROAT! YOU UNDERSTAND ME? I WILL EFFING DESTROY YOU AND YOUR MEMORY! YOU WON'T BE ANYTHING! ILL GET SOME ROACH SPRAY FOR YOUR ASS!" She screamed as everyone stared

".......The f****? Are you pmsing?" Slade asked as Killer Moth broke out crying

"NOO!! NO YOU WONT!" He screamed grabbing the nearest item and bashing Blackfire in the head with it, the normally violent member of the group was knocked out instantly as the fire extinguisher came in contact with her head, everyone stared in shock

"....Can I have her slice?" Bob asked as they all just shrugged and continued eating.

--

The next day, after convincing Blackfire not to "cut off Killer Moths tiny bread stick and feed it to a lion" they all sat together again, brainstorming idea for the group.

"You know when I was 5, the nanny said to me...she said Theodore..."

"I thought your name was BOB!?!?" KItten exclaimed

".....I didn't say she was my nanny.."

"..."

"...Freak" Blackfire muttered

"I am....in BED!" Bob said popping his eyebrows as Slade just rolled his eyes and sucker punched him dead in the face

""She's his SUHGA HUNNY!" The brain, Fredrick exclaimed earning a punch from Blackfire

"PRACTICE TIME DAMN IT!" Slade screamed banging his fists down dramatically, everyone crawled on staged as the music started blasting and they all began doing the ""Carlton dance"

HEY! You there! With the hair looking like a square! A ROOOW" Slade howled breaking out doing his own moves and the other all pulled back before breaking out in Broadway style dance

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

They line danced as Kitten did a Beyonce FT Shakira gone crack routine with Blackfire before she marched her way to the front of the stage

"HE'S GOTTA BE HOT AND SEXY AND SWEATY AND DRIPPY AND READY TO GET DOWN DIRTY IN THE..."

"EWE NASTY!" Kitten screamed interrupting a furious Blackfire who returned the favor by

bitchslapped Kitten off stage in rage the patch over her eye

"No the F*** SHE DID NOT JUST KAYNCE WEST MY ASS, B****! ILL DEPICATE YOUR WANNA BE BARBIE ASS!" She screamed as Killer Moth jumped down

"I WONT LET GO SWEETIE I WONT LET GO!" He screamed grabbing her mid air, Blackfire stomped his hand causing him to lose his grip and Kitten screamed crashing to the floor

"You let go." She said simply as Killer Moth looked traumatized and without warning let out a scream

"NO!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU? NO!!!" He screamed in anguish

"STFU! IT'S MY WAY, MY WAY OR FUCK YOU WHORE!" She screamed as Control Freak screamed

"NO MORE PAIN! NO MORE DRAMA!"

".....Isn't that Mary J?" Slade asked

"Oh I liked her last CD"

"Really I thought her hair was pretty cool.."

"Yeah.."

"YOU ALL FAIL!" Blackfire screamed at them

"GONNA CUT YOUR ASSES ALL UP!!" She added

"".....With what your d***?" Slade sneered

"...YOU MOFO! YOU P***" She screamed

"I DONT HAVE ONE!"

"AGAIN! MEDICAL WORKS MIRACLES THESE DAYS!"

"ALL THE PLASTIC SURGERY DIDNT HELP YOUR MANFACE! MAN FACE! CALL JAY LENO YA MAN FACE!" Slade screamed back

"BATMAN LEFT YOU"

"SNAGGED FACE TANGERINE!!!"

"ROBINHOOD REJECT!"

"CIRCUS FREAK SHOW"

" I AINT THE ONE WITH THE MASK PUNKASS"

"YOURE THE PUNK ASS! I KNOW YOU GOT LIPO I WAS THERE! I DID THE DOCTOR"

"IVE DONE THE SHERIFF!"

"So have I!" Someone screamed from the background as they all stared confused and a curvy girl with green eyes and long brown hair walked in. She wore thigh high boots and without warning she took off a coat revealing a plain but sexy short mini dress, her hoop earrings glittered causing Blackfire to foam at the mouth and leap for them

",MINE!" She screamed only to have the girl put her hand out palm smacking Blackfire into the face and making her crash into the floor,

"I'm going to rule you all." She said calmly

"What if we say no? IM THE MOFO LEADER!" Slade shouted stamping his foot as she walked up to the stage and without warning cracked a gun over his head

"I RUN THIS SHIT NOW!" She screamed in a hell fire voice causing the remaining villains to cower as she smiled

"Its all....MINE!"

A/N I know I know...you;re like wtf? So am I....sometimes I just understand these guys. Happy Reading Princess Starfire!


	4. Chapter 4: MarySue

Summary: They did the time, they paid for the crime...now, The Slades are gonna SHINE

A/N: No excuse I know, none what so ever but I do so appreciate any of you who still review/read my stories XDDD I do sincerely apologize for lack of updates.

–

Slade stared at the brunette as she continued singing

"Who. Are. YOU?" He snapped annoyed, this skank was interfering with his practice

"Who am I? WHO AM I? WHO do you THINK I AM? I'M MARY!" She snapped

"...Like...Josephs Mary?" The brain asked

"...What was her last name?" Bob asked

"It was MARY , her first name was Virgin!" Killer Moth commented

"MY LAST NAME IS SUE!" Mary screamed at all of them, her melodious voice drawing all of their attention to her in a strange intoxicating manner

"...Your name is Mary sue?" Slade asked as she nodded, her emerald eyes sparkling, putting the richest green plains to shame with their unnatural beauty.

"...Who, the FUCK names their kid Mary sue? Country ass! GET THE HELL OFF MY STAGE BEFORE I CHOP YOUR EARS OFF!" He screamed charging, without warning Mary pulled a bat out from behind her and hit Slade causing him to crash onto Blackfire who was just waking up.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME! I am the last princess of the royal family of the land of unknown-to-Others-but-is-actually-very-powerful-and-I-run-that-SHIT!, my father is the king of flames and my mother is the goddess of goodness, my cousin is Serena aka Usagi aka Sailor moon and my second aunts cousin twice removed is named Bella Swan! I will call them all to come beat you up and get away with it because I am the last of the kudakacash!" Mary declared, as if on cue the lights shinned down on her, her skin began to sparkle and her hair blew around her dramatically as everyone stared on in a near drug induced "aw"

"...What the hell is a kudacacock?" Kitten commented confused

"KUDAKACASH!"

"Whatever….and HEY WAIT A MINUTE! If you're the LAST of them how can you have …." Mary shot a blast of magical white energy and Kitten found herself flung into the wall as Mary began to dance ballet beautifully. She was as graceful as a swan, more beautiful than the rarest jewel in all the world, her rich oak colored hair swirled around her like a fine silk…

It made them _**SICK**_!

"This broad is going down...everyone huddle." Blackfire croaked as the villains gathered on the second row whilst Mary began singing and dancing across stage

"Blackfire, if you would only look down into your heart and find the goodness" Mary sang in a very Glinda the good voice

"Satan called! He wants you to come back home bitch!" Blackfire hissed as Slade covered her mouth and shoved her down again

"Okay first we"

"THIS. !" Control Freak jumped through the air matrix style grabbing Slades gun, Mary stared with wide eyed horror while the others just stared. It was like watching Micheal Bay meets crack...this was once in a lifetime! A loud crash sounded throughout the building.

"…Can I have his body if he's dead?" The brain asked causing his cast mates to stare when they heard a creak. A gloved hand was visible and then another, with a loud cry of victory Control Freak jumped out and let out his best Tarzan yell causing the other villains to cheer

"HELL YEAH!" Blackfire screamed ripping her shirt open again

"GOD D-Put that SHIT AWAY!" Slade yelled at her causing her to glare but wrap her shirt back on much to the other mens' disappointment. A few hours later, after Mary had been thoroughly checked for cash and other values she was thrown out the building and the doors padlocked, though Blackfire had commented they should "**Blast the heffa to space**"

"I feel like we've been off and I don't know why." Slade comments

"I think we should all discuss our feelings!" Killer Moth piped up earning stares in return

""Er….of DESTRUCTION!" He corrected quickly as the villains cheer again before the celebration was interrupted by Slade clapping loudly

"We lost precious time!" He snapped

"I'm gonna whoop you maggots into shape if it's the last thing I do! NOW we are gonna sweat! And we are gonna cry and we are gonna SCREAM some of us may bleed but we are all gonna do it..."

"With...EACH OTHER? Oooh KINKAY" Control Freak commented raising his eyebrows and cutting off Slade only to earn disgusted stares from all his partners and a glare from Slade. Giving a grimace to everyone he cleared his throat and without another word went back to practicing with his colleagues.

The next few days were surprisingly uneventful for the gang as they continued going about their way save for Slade threatening to shove his foot up peoples privates several times and Blackfire still looking like the rejected child of a one eyed pirate.

Slade was forcing them to practice the entire routine watching from the back when the cellphone he had managed to snatch off a hobo rang. After a few minutes Slade hung up and ran to the front of the stage

"WE GOT THE HALF ABANDONED CRACKHOUSE!" He screamed causing the other villains to cheer and scream together! Their first big gig and with half the audience being stoned it was bound to be a successful performance. Within three days the group was running their whole routine flawlessly, they decided they would preform a set of three medleys and after a while they would do their own original arrangement

"This is exciting news! Beep beep, beepeity beep to the beeping window!" The brain replied rolling around

"You bitches better not get in my way or I am gonna shove a pipe down your throat!" Blackfire snapped earning a middle finger from Kitten

"Go beep your finger bitch!" Blackfire snapped angrily at the blonde villains only to earn Kiteen bending over and smacking her ass with her hand

"KISS IT BROAD!" She replied haughtily

"It looks flat as f..."

"Alright, alright, shut the hell up. Both of you!" Slade replied annoyed cutting off Blackfire before he began pacing and stopping with a quick glance

"You should call Kim K...I heard her doctor can help with that" He added to Kitten who looked insulted and folded her arms

"Alright this is"

"WHEN I SEE YOUR FACE! THERE'S NOT A THING THAT I WOULD CHANGE! CAUSE GIRL YOU'RE AMAZING, JUST THE WAY YOU …."

Slade punched Control freak dead in the face cutting off his emotional solo to a now very pissed off Kitten

"I SAID SHADDAP BITCH!" Slade screamed

"I am getting damn tired of you all moaning and groaning and ranting and complaining! NOW TELL ME! DO YOU WANNA BE HEARD!" He yelled

"YEAH!" The team replied

"DO YOU WANNA BE KNOWN!" He asked

"YEAH"

"DO YOU WANNA HAVE A THREESOME WITH BATMAN AND HARLEY!" Slade screamed out causing the others to stare

"...That's my mom." Kitten commented awkwardly

"...THAT'S MY EX! TOO SOON MAN! TOO SOON!" Killer Moth yelled, Fredrick aka The brain beeped in agreement

"BROS BEFORE HOS!" Control freak aka Bob replied

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...f**** bros." Slade muttered

"YA WHORE!" Blackfire snapped before they all resumed practice. The next night the group had managed to get to the half abandoned crack-house successful and climbed up stage. Taking their positions the barely there audience all managed one blink as the group turned their backs revealing sharpied on designs

"One, two...ONE TWO THREE! YOU WANNA BE ME!" Slade sang as the group broke into its routine, Blackfire and Kitten dropped to their knees swinging their heads around as the men mirrored each other

**You're ON the phone**

**With Robin he's upset**

**He's going off about something he just read**

**He doesn't know your story like I do**

**(I DO I REALLY DO)**

**I'M in my room it's a typical**

**Bad guy night! I'm plotting death to **

**all the people I don't like**

**and they'll never see it coming **

**those douchebags!**

**BUT HE'S COLORFUL!**

**I HIT PUBERTY!**

**HE'S PMSING**

**AND SHOULD'VE BEEN NAMED **

**BITCHY! THINKING BOUT THE DAY**

**WHEN YOU WAKE UP AND FIND**

**THAT SIDE KICKS SUCK, YOU SHOULD HAVE REAL GUYS!**

Slade passionately belted out the words as everyone broke out into wave dance, walking in a straight line and spun into their significant poses

**IF YOU COULD SEE THAT I'M THE ONE**

**WHO UNDERSTANDS YOU! EVEN GOT THE MASK**

**SO WHY CAN'T YOU SEE? YOU BELONG WITH ME!**

**SNEAKING ROUND! HACKING UP YOUR FRONT DOOR**

**BEEN HERE ALL ALONG! SO WHY CANT YOU PLEASE**

**JUST COME ON AND PICK ME!**

Control Freak and Killer Moth hopped into place and expertly shook their hips as Slade tossed them the mic, moon sliding into his position and leading his team in what could only be described as a predatory group snap.

**WALKING THE STREETS! WITH MY BEST BUD**

**SIR FLUFFY! I NOTICE A, GORGEOUS RED HEAD**

**SHE'S PRETTY! PEEPING INTO HER HOUSE, THINKING TO MYSELF **

**SHE'S STUCK CLINGING TO ROBIE!**

**(ROBIE)**

_**MY DAUGHTERS NAMED AFTER FELINES**_

_**YES SIRE! HER MOMS JUST A CRAZY HO WHO GOT AROUND!**_

_**SHE SAID HE'S SANE I KNOW HER BETTER THAN THAT**_

_**NOW JOKERS GONNA GET A BRAND NEW RASH**_

_**(RASH)**_

**BUT WE'RE AWKWARD**

**AND THEY'RE FCKING CRAZY**

**WE ARE GONNA FORM A GROUP WITH SLADEY**

**THEN ONE DAY YOU'LL BE BEGGIN TO FIND**

**US SO YOU CAN LEAVE THOSE LOSERS AND DATE ROCK GUYS!**

**OH!**

Kitten suddenly sang out, holding the note for a full dramatic minute

**BUT I! I GOTTA BE STRONG! GOTTA KEEP ON SLICING HO'S!**

**THERE'S ALWAYS GONNA BE ANOTHER BOYFRIEND!**

**AND SOMETIMES THEY ARE GONNA MOO!**

**I'M STILL A HALF A VIRGIN!**

**THAT'S SOMETHING THAT I'LL HAVE TO LOSE!**

"OH HELL YEAH! I CAN HELP YOU!" A random male from the audience screamed. In a rage Killer Moth proceeded to snatch Brain and throw him at the male

"THAT'S MY DAUGHTER!" He screamed

"A GIANT PIPE! GET IT" A girl managed to scream before tripping over a table

"HELP!" Fredrick screamed

"GET OFF OF HIM! NO!" Control Freak screamed diving in, within seconds it was an all out war. Fist flying, name calling drug swearing even a thong with a rock, curtsey of Kitten was being used. The scuffles continued on until police were called.

So one could imagine Robins horror when he was told 6 of the most notorious villains had just busted an entire drug house. The team wasn't too concerned, they managed to get him to stop screaming and breaking things after giving him a sedative...that knocked him out for three days.

A/N Not my very best, but I struggled for months with writers block not just here, everywhere. However, you, my dear readers do not deserve to be left on hold for so long and get nothing in return THEREFORE! I am trying to update all my open stories by the end of next week. This chapter is six pages so I am opting for that or longer on all of them. I usually write roughdrafts of all my fanfics beforehand then polish, unfortunately, my computer suffered three back to back crashes and I was forced to reload windows. None the less, I do hope this quences your reading thirst for the moment! Happy Reading Princess Starfire


End file.
